


Final Fantasy

by Vettelicious



Category: MotoGP RPF Motocycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vettelicious/pseuds/Vettelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An excuse to write Dani and Marc fluff!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Final Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to write Dani and Marc fluff!!!

Oh god….oh god yes…...yes..Daniiiiiii pleaseeeeeeee”

Leaning close to Marc’s ear Dani whispered softly…seductively…..”Tell me what you want Marc…..tell me how you want it.”

Marc, panting, fists grabbing at the sheets bucked his hips up…wanting more friction…wanting more of Dani’s touch…….”Dani…Dani….I want it hard…please …please Dani……oh god yes” He whined…”Faster Dani…harder….” and as Dani picked the pace up, gripping Marc’s cock tighter he couldn’t help but grin into the soft skin of Marc’s neck as he heard him gasp out loudly….losing control…….body lithe and supple…..hips fucking up into Dani’s hand in a fast undulating motion…….and oh god how he took Dani’s breath away….made him pant…and moan with desire as he watched……watched Marc lose control …….Arching his back Marc grabbed hold of Dani’s head…...fingers gripping onto his hair as he buried his head into the crook of Dani’s neck…..panting and breathing in the older riders scent….…lips gently mouthing at the skin..…as he moaned and whimpered in pleasure…..”Dani…..god Dani that’s good…..I want to…Dani I want to…..”

“Come for me Marc…” Dani whispered…..”I want you to come for me…..please baby…..that’s it…yes that’s it…”

Marc’s body convulsed, his head thrown back…mouth open…..crying out Dani’s name……

“Dani!!!”

……………….”Dani……hey Dani…!!” someone was calling his name….and it wasn’t Marc……someone was calling his name when he was in the middle of the best day dream ….ever. Sighing he leant his head back against the side of the garage wall and opened his eyes……normally this wouldn’t be the place that he would allow himself to drift away in, but today it had rained….and rained…..and then the bike had had some kind of technical issue….and he was bored…and boredom equalled day dream opportunities…….and so that was how he had found himself, slipping into a reoccurring fantasy that usually entailed him and Marc kissing…and touching….but today it had gone a bit further….today, he smiled, had been fucking good……

Dani jumped, swiftly stuffing his sweater over the bulge in his jeans ……as his race engineer stuck his head round the corner….. “You OK?” Mike asked…”You look a little flushed.” Dani blushed further…squirming slightly in his seat, horrified that he had been caught…….”Si I am…..I am fine….I maybe could do with a drink.”

Mike nodded….”Yeah mate, no problem….you may as well finish up now…the bike is still in bits and I really don’t think it’s going to be going anywhere today…..Sorry Dani.”

Dani sighed….a day wasted….a day in which he could have been testing the bike….getting used to the grip….testing its limits.

“How is Marc?...Is he still out on track?” Dani said, getting up to wander across to the open door of the garage, Sweater still clutched tightly to his body.

“Yeah he is still out….maybe you two could get together; after the briefing……share some data….you may be able to get some useful information?” Mike walked to stand next to Dani…..both peering out over the pit straight to watch the blurred orange and white figure of Marc Marquez…plus bike, fly past them. Dani scratched his head thoughtfully…….contemplating his engineer’s suggestion. An evening with Marc…..a good excuse to have an evening with Marc…..an evening to spend looking…..no _drowning_ ….in the big brown eyes of his younger team mate……an evening to spend longing….. …. _aching_ ……to be able to reach out…touch that soft, smooth…almost flawless skin….an evening to spend wishing he could ruin the boy…wishing he could take that angel and make him fall, fuck it out of him……make him beg and plead…….an evening to spend craving what he couldn’t have… torture….total and utter torture…….but fuck it he liked a bit of torture……grinning to himself he thought….. _just so long as its mixed with pleasure….._

Dani waited …watching Marc from behind the tall wire fencing that enclosed the track……fingers laced into the wire loops…..fuck but this boy was _fast_ …….he had wanted to hate Marc…..to despise him…..and he had really, _really_ tried at first….playing the PR games…doing films…marketing obligations….but all the time trying to find excuses to hate him…..but fuck it was no good….no good at all….because he found himself falling……every time he looked at Marc….watched him laugh and grin and clown around……he felt himself falling deeper……and deeper…..until finally he found any excuse to be in the same place at the same time as Marc….and he told himself he was bad….he was wrong to feel like this….Marc was only young…..and he, an older man…a man with more experience should know better…..but eventually he realised…..he was in love, and it was a love that would never be returned…….he was lost.

“ _Fuckkkkk……fuck…fuck..fuck_ ” Marc thought as he flew past the pit straight……” _Was that Dani????.......shit Dani’s watching me!!....maybe…maybe it was someone else….wait Marc….wait…concentrate…..corner…straight…...lean…...lean….up….hard left…hard right….pit straight in sight……fuck it is!!! Its Dani!!”_ Marc was used to racing Dani….seeing him in the garage….seeing him at all the promo events, but he wasn’t used to being watched….well not by Dani……his wonderful Dani…..his most beautiful perfect Dani……..and that made him _nervous……._ He was probably in love with Dani…..or that was, he supposed, what he was feeling every time he saw his team mate….dark hair swept back off of his face….dark eyes brooding, mouth soft and that smile……oh that smile that lit up his face… _Shittttttttttt!!!_ The bike bucked and bounced as it tried to rid itself of its rider……Marc’s heart rate shot up, his stomach tightening and lurching as he struggled to regain control…..finally bringing the furious machine back under control…… _Shit Marc…concentrate!!!_

Dani raised his eyebrow…..that wasn’t like Marc….losing the bike on the exit of corner 12….but….he thought as he idly rubbed the stubble on his chin…nice save…….Mmmmmm quite sexy really how Marc had manhandled the machine….how his body had twisted……and moved…… _God Dani!!_ … _Seriously…you are actually finding your teammate nearly crashing, sexy???_ He sighed to himself as he turned back away from the track, shaking his head slightly. Hands stuffed into his jeans pockets and head still full of Marc he stepped off of the pit wall to head over towards the garage. The next thing he heard was a loud shout…..a screech of brakes and a considerable thump to the side of his hip before he felt himself being thrown across the tarmac and crashing into a pile of spare bike parts stacked neatly outside of his garage entrance.

All hell broke loose.

Mechanic’s shouting……people running to him…..faces looking…..eyes wide……..and then Marc’s face peering at him from between his visor…….”Fuck Dani……Dani are you OK? Can you hear me….Dani….Dani talk to me”

Dani looked up from where he was laying, sprawled on his back on the cold concrete floor……..what the fuck had just happened……”Marc??”

“Yeah Dani….it’s me….its Marc…you walked out in front of me…I tried to swerve but I hit you…..god Dani I am so sorry…..are you OK?? Can you move??”

Dani couldn’t help the small smile that flickered around his lips because he could see Marc’s eyes….and they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen…..and they were full of concern….and something else……..Dani frowned…..he could swear that he saw affection…….god had he bumped his head??…because from where he was standing…..well lying actually……Marc looked as if he actually cared……no…more than cared…….it looked as if Marc really, _really_ cared. The smile spread across his lips……..”I think I am OK”…….he said looking back up into Marc’s eyes…… Breaking the gaze between the two of them he looked down at the rest of his body, wriggling each leg and arm before finally gently moving his head…..”Yup…I’m fine!!”

Marc stood back up….”Fuck Pedrosa…..what the hell were you thinking!!! I could of killed you!!”……..

_Ahhhh..…_ Dani thought….. _he is angry now_ ….. _shit_ ….. _but …..but I am sure I saw something…………_

Marc held out his hand and pulled the older rider back up to his feet again, before throwing his arms up into the air, and stomping back off into his own side of the garage….muffled Spanish profanities spilling out from underneath his helmet.

_“I could have killed him…..I could have killed the love of my life…..”_ Was all Marc could think…..


End file.
